


on soulmates

by emochill



Series: snippets and ficlets [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, just bokuto waxing poetic abt hinata, tsukki n akaashi r only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emochill/pseuds/emochill
Summary: bokuto koutarou loves hinata shouyou, simple as that.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou
Series: snippets and ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	on soulmates

Sometimes Bokuto swears he met his lover years and years ago. When they weren’t Bokuto Koutarou and Hinata Shouyou, when they weren't a volleyball obsessed couple. When they were yet to even be humans, floating in space as stars or space dust. When they’re laying in bed, he’ll trace Shouyou’s veins and plant soft kisses on his wrist. He’ll whisper his love and hear Shouyou’s sleepy snorts. And he can feel love creep up in his hands and cover his arms in red roses and chrysanthemums and violets and carnations. 

He swears that he had been in love ever since Shouyou appeared next to Tsukishima all those years ago. Determined and bright and so amazing already. He had murmured to Akaashi that the orange haired boy will be a star in the best of ways. 

In soft quiet moments, like in the bus ride to MSBY games and back, Shouyou will fall asleep on his shoulder and Bokuto would feel complete. He swears he feels the universe quiet down and smile, he can feel the ocean’s fury calm and wither away. The buzzing under his skin that makes him want to jitter and call for all attention to him will cease. 

He swears that when the gods and fate made him they made Shouyou along with him. Breathing the same breath of life into both of them and whispering to them, “ _ Love each other for a thousand years and more, in every life, in every cycle, in dreams and in real life. Choose each other in all. We have made you two for each other, to be tender with one another and to be soft and loving.”  _

He swears that when they lay in bed together, pressed so closely that it becomes difficult to tell where he ends and where Shouyou begins, he can close his eyes and feel the world hold its breath and quiet down for these intimate moments. Swears that the sun seems to shine brighter when Shouyou smiles, that the pants they keep in their apartment seem to look alive when Shouyou waters them and hums Portuguese nursery rhymes to them. 

Boktuo swears that he met Hinata Shouyou long ago, before they were even thoughts in their parents mind, before they were human, he loved Shouyou and Shouyou loved him 

**Author's Note:**

> heehee bokuhina brain go brrr


End file.
